


Itch

by orphan_account



Category: Community
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Het, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an itch that needs scratching. And wacky Spanish class shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

Jeff has an itch. An itch that can't be scratched. Because the itch has a name, and it's _Annie_ and that particular itch is _highly_ off limits. She might as well be a bio-hazard. In a chastity belt.

And that's what makes this whole exercise even _more_ painful, because Senor Chang has them playing couples -- married, dating, recently divorced and in an interesting development, a couple "hooking up".

"Pretend you're in the back hallway of a cantina! Tequila and grease and someone has pissed in the corner!" Chang looks particularly gleeful.

"Gross!"

Pierce is paired with Troy as one of the recently divorced couples. It's hilarious to watch, but Jeff has to admit that Pierce does a jilted ex-wife very well. Probably lots of practice.

Britta and Shirley are paired together, and surprisingly Senor Chang didn't deviate from his lesson plan and cast them as the hot _L Word_ couple in a Latin production. Not surprisingly however, Britta's doing most of the talking. Shirley looks like she might bolt for the Other Side soon, relinquishing her hold on that toaster for good.

Chang set up Abed as a roving Lothario, trying to pick up chicks in broken Spanish. He's doing about as well here as he does in real life, which is to say, not so much. At least he isn't pulling the brown praying mantis routine, for which they all should be grateful.

That leaves Jeff. With Annie. And he's supposed trying to pick her up in a cantina.

It's awkward to say the least. Especially since Annie seems to be rolling with it and it's _Jeff_ that's having a hard time. Frustration finally gets the better of him. "I do this all the time!"

Annie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "I know."

Oh. Classic defensive posture. Not doing so well here. "But not in Spanish." Yeah, because that's the problem. Language barriers have never stopped him before. "And Chang didn't cover any of this stuff anyway. It's all, 'Como esta?' and stuff about bull fights and fighting the Vietcong. And what's _that_ about?"

And why is _he_ so defensive?

Because Jeff's trapped in a manufactured [he suspects Troy and Abed and the evils of Chang] hallway, close enough to Annie that he can feel her breath, see her chest rise and fall and maybe it wouldn't be a _thing_, but after that Kiss, well, everything is different.

Annie smiles prettily and bats her eyes. Says something [he guesses], though he's seemed to have lost his hearing. But he can tell that whatever it was, it was flirtatious and coy and then she giggles. He must've regained his hearing because he can attest to a court of law that he just heard Annie Edison _giggle_.

Jeff's not for giggles and already this feels like a strange porno, because here he is with that _itch_, and Annie's right there and maybe she wants to scratch it, but then there's twenty voices two feet away speaking mangled Spanish while the Chinese Tiger verbally berates them all.

"Annie," Jeff pleads -- and when was the last time he pleaded, begged or sounded generally _needy_ \-- and it was real?

"Yes, Jeff..."

Annie's all expectation and big eyes, two buttons undone on her cardigan and with her back arched, body against him like that? All she needs to do is bite her bottom lip and wrap a strand of hair around her finger.

She's an evil fucking _genius_ and what's worse [or _better_] from Jeff's point of view [though he may not realize it right now] is that she _knows_ it.

Annie is _way_ too good for Troy or Vaughn. She's too good for him, but right now he's not protesting.

Jeff smirks at her and puts on his game face, leans in like he might kiss her. And he really, really wants to.

"I don't hear any Spanish over there!" Chang bellows. "I know you can pick up women in English, Winger. Senorita Edison was supposed to be a _challenge_!"

"What can I say," Jeff answers, poking his head out from the "hallway", Annie safely tucked behind him...under him. "that Puritanical outfit of her's is like Kryptonite. Troy and Abed might want to do further tests to see if it could negate the effects of tequila _and_ men altogether."

He doesn't need to look back to know that Annie is glaring at him, or that it is real.

*

Two weeks later, they're in the middle of another chain Mexican restaurant celebrating the fact that they nearly aced their midterm.

Nerely aced by the fact that no one made below a C-. Annie, of course, made something close to an A, though she's not divulging specifics.

See, _evil genius_. Mastermind. So his type. Even with the age difference, because Jeff justifies it by the fact that Annie's not all that young, and hey, he's not _old_. He's in his prime -- young enough to still do things, and old enough to have experience to do those things well and with skill. And by those things, he means _those things_...yeah. He wants to tell Annie about some of them, just to see if she'd blush.

No, Jeff's not so honorable, but he spots a glint in her eye sometimes, and knows that while she may be innocent, she's not stupid. Annie's strong willed and will stand up to him, and the look she gets on her face when she does it...well.

The group is knee deep in two-for-one margaritas, and from the looks of it, Abed and Troy really are conducting that experiment about the Krpotonite cardigan.

Annie winks at him from across the table and with a tilt of her head, tells him to follow her. When she slips into an empty hallway that apparently goes _nowhere_, Jeff knows exactly what's going on.

"I still don't know any Spanish."

"I don't really care, and pick up lines in any language won't work on me."

"What will?"

Her answer is swift and deadly, because she _jumps_ to kiss him, hanging on by her arms around his neck, still on the tips of her toes. Jeff actually does have presence of mind to hold her by the waist with one hand, and Annie's so tiny that his hand spans nearly her entire back. Turned on and a long dormant possessive streak take hold and his other snakes down, around, and he curls her against him. Thankfully she's wearing one of her longer skirts today, so this isn't tumbling down into National Merit Sluts.

Now with a firm hold, he can focus -- focus on how she doesn't kiss him like she'll break or make any indication that she's going to move away. Her lips are firm and soft all at the same time. "You're aggressive."

She only leans back as far as she has to. "I can do timid if you want."

"No, this is good."

"Thought so."

She kisses him again, but she pulls back until Jeff starts to kiss _her_. His tongue teases her lips, not so much asking her to open her mouth as just having fun with it. And then one of Annie's hands slips around and curls around his neck, strokes that tendon in the back and _then_ she opens her mouth, lets him in.

Jeff can hear Pierce singing some off-color song and he knows that this is all going to end too quickly, so he does what he's been dreaming of [at least one of the many things] and slides his hand down her thigh, then back up to just under her skirt.

Annie shudders and catches her breath.

"Qualify for extra credit?"

"Do you have to ask? But I still don't know any Spanish pick up lines."

Jeff snorts, "Not like I need them."

Annie ducks her head against his chest and lowers her body to the floor, slowly and provocatively. "No, all you need is a hallway."

"Hey!"

But she's already on her way out of the hallway, straightening her skirt and fixing her hair as she walks. "We have to hurry, Britta's trying to make peace."

"Crap. I'll be there in a minute!"

Yeah, just as soon as he closes his eyes and counts to ten. In Spanish. El Tigre Chino would be proud. And then he'd want to blackmail him, the bastard.


End file.
